Arranged
by WritingMage
Summary: "Kagome Higurashi: student body president, heiress to the Higurashi line, powerful priestess, valedictorian." She repeats it to herself once more before shooting a determined look ahead. No,there is no way in hell she can ever be forced into something she doesn't want. No way in hell. Much less something as important as an arranged marriage!
1. Taisho-kohai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and in truth, I only own the interpretation of a certain narrator and some characters and perhaps bits and pieces of the nonexistent plot.

It took only five minutes of awkward silence before Kagome caved. Tilting her head down even further, she shifted her eyes to the linoleum floor and hoped that her blush wasn't too visible. And if it was, well, she hoped that Taisho wouldn't notice. It was bad enough that he had insisted on speaking with her in front of half the school; Kagome could already feel the hot stares she'd be getting tomorrow from all of Taisho's fan girls. But this she really couldn't stand! This was pure, unmitigated torture. Kagome bit her lip and once again tried to speak.

"Ah, ahhh, Taisho-kohai, what did you want to talk about? I know during last week's council meeting you mentioned a problem...?" Kagome looked up with a smile straining her lips. All the while, she fought the pain of her gnashing teeth.

Across from her, Taisho only had a blank look. Absently, he flexed his intertwined fingers before straightening his already ram-rod straight back. All the while, he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

 _Kami-sama_ , Kagome thought to herself, _was he made of stone?!_ Lips pressed tightly together, Kagome pushed herself off her seat. "Look, Taisho-kohai, I really need to get going. If you have any pressing club concerns or any questions about how to make a budget-

Suddenly, Kagome felt a hand on her arm. Glancing down, she observed Taisho for a moment.

"Taisho-kohai," she said coldly, "please unhand me. I would hate to have to file a report about being harassed, especially when it is obviously a misunderstanding. No?" Raising her eyebrows with a perfunctory smile, Kagome cocked her head to the side.

It was then that Kagome saw a glint in Taisho's eyes, a dangerous glint. Turning his head to look at her, Taisho finally blinked for the first time since he'd brought her to the classroom. "Kagome-

"Sempai to you, Taisho," Kagome said, pulling her arm away. Gasping, Kagome grit her teeth against the sudden onslaught of pain in her arm where he gripped her tightly with his claws.

"No," he said. "To me, you are Kagome."

"No, I am not," was all she said as he walked calmly from the classroom. In her wake, she left a pinkened room and a red-eyed yokai.

With a deep breath, Kagome righted her school uniform with a hard expression. She really couldn't let this go on. Whatever Taisho might think, he was wrong. They were all wrong. And if she had to get disowned to prove it.., so be it. No one would tell her what to do. No one.

Nodding to herself, Kagome determinedly marched through the halls to her next class. With each step, the higher her chin became. Making her way into class, Kagome walked towards the front before sitting down and preparing her notebook.

 _Stupid Taisho_ , she thought to herself as the lecture began, _does he really think I'd go down without a fight? Maybe he doesn't care about being forced into an arranged marriage, but I do. And I will do everything in my power to stop this nonsense! I swear!_

Inside her tight fist, lay the broken pieces of her pencil. Blinking once, Kagome reached for her pencil bag. All the while, the lecture went over her head, and her notebook lay empty.

 **Original Posting Date:** February 12, 2018

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Word Count:** 550

 **Note:** Will have 4 more chapters. Will have Taisho's POV. Started as a fluff piece, but I am incapable. *shrugs*


	2. Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and in truth, I only own the interpretation of a certain narrator and some characters and perhaps bits and pieces of the nonexistent plot.

* * *

The first time that he saw her, he hadn't known that she was the heir to the Higurashi line. In fact, at the time, the only impression she had made on him then was ordinary: She'd simply brushed past him on a crowded street. The only thing even worth remembering was that she had broken a heel as she ran. This is what Sesshoumaru tells anyone who asks him about Higurashi, and like most things that he says, it isn't the complete truth. Not that anyone knew that.

Pulling his hair back into a tight ponytail, Sesshoumaru stared at his reflection. In the mirror, he saw his eyes rove, taking in each detail, making sure that no hair was out of place. His eyes narrowed momentarily at free strand of hair that lays on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru untied his hair. With clawed hands, he meticulously combed through his hair before re-tying it once more. Shrugging on his kendo uniform, Sesshoumaru stared at himself again, eyes narrowed before leaving the locker room.

When he entered the gym, Sesshoumaru simply stared straight ahead and walked to his place at the front of the kendo team. Even though, Sesshoumaru did not look, he knew how oppressive his aura was. Like distant echoes, he could hear the little fluttering hearts of his teammates. If he cared too, he knew he would be able to hear their short breaths and rushing blood. Blinking, Sesshoumaru called out the first kata.

Silently, Sesshoumaru observed his team. His sharp eyes were constantly taking apart each of their movement. As he patrolled around them, the gym was completely silent but for the sound of clashing bamboo and soft grunts.

Suddenly, the monotony shifted. Instead of silence, all Sesshoumaru heard was a distant conversation from the school ground. If someone were to ask him how he managed to distinguish this conversation when he was completely engrossed in leading the kendo team exercises, Sesshoumaru would say that it was coincidence. As for the kendo team, they continue until someone finally realized that their team captain is gone.

Racing through the corridors, Sesshoumaru's eyes are narrowed into slits. Only when he was one hallway away from the soft conversation does Sesshoumaru stopped running. Instead, he paused and then continued at a sedate gait. All the while, Sesshoumaru could only pay attention to those abominable words being whispered in the hallway. He could focus on nothing else, not even the jagged mark his claws left on his bloody palms.

Turning the last corner, Sesshoumaru walked calmly. Then, he saw them.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, quietly. His voice reverberated through the empty hallway.

As soon as she heard him, Higurashi turned, already an ugly frown on her lips. "What do you want, Taisho-kohai? I'm very busy."

"Flirting," Sesshoumaru asked.

Then, Kagome raised her chin high. In that moment, Sesshoumaru remembered a little girl he once knew, with sparkling blue eyes who could bring out pink fire from her hands.

Kagome- no, Higurashi- then turns back to the boy standing behind her. "Sorry you had to see this," she said, stretching her face with a smile.

Then Sesshoumaru remembered a little more clearly: It wasn't that the little girl brought forth pink fire from her hands. No, what she channeled through her little palms was reiki.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 11, 2018

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Word Count:** 550

 **Note:** D:


End file.
